


drinking games

by lovingluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Best Friends, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Party, Sad Luke, silver sphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingluke/pseuds/lovingluke
Summary: "i’m just another player in your drinking game"in which you love a version of luke no one else seesbased on silver sphere's "drinking games"





	drinking games

_It started sophomore year at that one frat party your roommate dragged you to. She insisted you come since everyone in the class would be there, but didn’t hesitate to leave you once a cute boy caught her eye. You wondered to the kitchen, nursing the warm beer you grabbed upon arrival. Soon finding quiet leaning against the counter, it was soon interrupted by a slew of frat boys cheering throughout the room. One accidental bump and your drink sloshed against your shirt, sticking to your skin. You raise your gaze to meet the blue eyes of a flustered frat boy, who is spewing apologies left and right._

_“It’s fine,” you seethed, brushing past him, ready for the night to be over._

_“Wait, hold on…” A hand wraps around your wrist, turning you around. “Let me get you something to wear.”_

_“Seriously, it’s fine,” you huff, knowing you should cut the guy some slack._

_“Come on, my rooms right upstairs,” he says while guiding you through the sea of people to the staircase._

_“How do I know this isn’t some ploy to get me naked in your bed?” you asked sarcastically once you reached the top of the stairs, the sound of the party becoming distant._

_His laughter echoed throughout the hallway, his grasp still firm on your wrist._

_“If I really wanted us to fuck, it would’ve gone a lot smoother than this,” he breathily spoke, still trying to contain his laughter._

_He stopped and opened the door, letting you step inside first. Looking around, you notice 4 beds amongst the surprisingly clean room._

_“Here,” his voice jolts you out of your trance with his arm extended towards you, a shirt in his grasp._

_You slowly grab the shirt from his grasp, and both of you are left staring at each other._

_“Well?” you drag out, hoping he would get the message._

_“Oh, right, sorry,” he blushed, turning his back to you._

_After peeling the damp shirt from your body, you slid the large t-shirt over your frame._

_Letting out a small cough, he turned his attention back to you, a small smirk present on the corner of his mouth._ _You began to complain about how you swam in his shirt, making his smirk growing into a smile._

_“I don’t know, I think it’s pretty cute.”_

_Your gaze met his, a smile slowly becoming present on your face._

" _Luke,” he says, his eyes never leaving yours._

"Y _/n,” a smile still etched on your face as well._

And thus, began an unlikely friendship amongst the two of you. It started by catching his gaze in your English class that following Monday, a smile forming on his face as you sat the row behind him. After exchanging numbers for a poetry project, his name still constantly pops up on your phone. Between meals in the dining hall, unproductive study sessions in the library, and holding your hair as you emptied the night’s alcohol from your system, he was always there. The moments you two spend alone, or hanging around at his house with his frat brothers teasing Luke about his “girlfriend,” made you realize the idea of being his “girlfriend” made your stomach and heart leap. 

But you promised yourself you would never tell him how you felt. He still slept with girls, went on dates, and had his phone blowing up with girls who would give him long looks in the hallways. So, you did what you had to do; you suppressed the feelings. You gave him the girl advice he begged you for, and coddled him when another girl just became a fuck. He loved you, just not in the way you had hoped. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the knock to ring throughout your apartment in the early morning hours. Closing your class notes, you rose from the couch to answer the door. It was Luke, a _very_ intoxicated Luke. His button up was hanging on by only a few buttons and his hair disheveled and pointing in all different directions. 

“Y/n!” Luke giggled when his eyes met yours. He entered the apartment, stumbling over his feet.

“Hi, Luke,” you sighed, knowing it would be a long night full of babysitting the drunk twenty-year-old. 

As you closed the door, you felt a pair of arms circle your waist from behind, his cheek pressed to the top of your head. “I missed you.”

You place your hands on top of his, a soft laugh coming from your lips. “I just saw you in class today.”

“That was like, forever ago!” he laughed, removing his embrace.

Pulling him to the couch, you made him sit while you fetched him some water.

“I should’ve known you’d be studying at this time of night, y/n,” Luke chuckled, leaning back on the couch. 

You placed the glass of water in his hands and made him drink. Placing the empty glass on the table, Luke glanced over to meet your gaze. Time seemed to stand still in your mind, especially when he tugged his black lip ring between his teeth. His calloused fingers pinched your cheek while he muttered, “ya such a cutie, y/n.” 

He could barely hold himself up to finish his thoughts before his head found a home in your lap, his body becoming heavier. After drawing your fingers through his hair, you could hear soft snores coming from Luke. 

Sighing, you slowly began to peel him off your lap, placing his head on a pillow before turning off the lights. Giving his soft, scrunched expression one last longing glance, you turned off the lamp. 

_Stop thinking about it, he’s your best friend. The look meant nothing._

Luke found solace in your comfort, always choosing to go to your apartment as a form of coping. There was something about the way you would embrace him and tell him exactly what he needed to hear. One night in particular stuck out in your mind, your hearts both breaking.

_The shrill of your ringtone echoed throughout your bedroom. Groaning, you rolled over, ready to turn off your phone and doze off. Glancing at the screen, Luke’s name appeared. Taking one last yawn, you answered the call and let out a raspy hello._

_Sniffles could be heard on the other end, making you sit up. “Luke, what’s wrong?”_

_You remembered he was heading to a party with a girl he seemed to really like. They’ve been talking for a while and have even gone out on a few occasions. You tried to not be jealous, you really did, but when he couldn’t stop talking about ‘the beautiful girl that sits in front of him in chemistry,’ you couldn’t help but feel your nails digging in your palm._

_After no response, you softly spoke again, “do you wanna come over? I’ll leave the door unlocked?”_

_A cracked voice spoke from the other line. “I’ll be over soon, thanks, y/n.”_

_And that’s how you ended up with two steaming mugs of tea on the table, and a six-foot-four boy curled up on your couch, his head finding a home in your lap once again._

_You shifted from wiping away his tears and rubbing his back, trying to make sense of the situation. He explained that once the two arrived at the party, hand-in-hand, Luke wandered off to grab them some drinks. After a few run-ins with his fellow classmates, he held two beers in his hands. Searching the house for her, he nearly dropped the drinks when he finally spotted her. Sarah, or Cara (you couldn’t be bothered to remember her name), was straddling the lap of another guy, her lips on his neck. The next movement was a blur, but he remembered storming out of the house, after handing the drinks off to some innocent party goer, trying to escape the suffocating feeling._

_While he choked through story, you felt your heart break for a few reasons. One, for the obvious hurt your best friend was experiencing. Your heart tore for the simple reason he would crawl right back to her, no matter what you told him. It also hurt for the simple reason you loved him. You loved him more than you ever thought you could._

_But you also felt like Luke saw you as only a shoulder to cry on. Yes, you two had memories you will cherish and a bond you hope would last forever, but he started to call only when he needed something; help studying for the test tomorrow, help picking out an outfit for the party, help talking to girls._

_Swallowing the nagging voice in your brain you shushed in his ear, and whispering reassurance, you kept your hand rubbing up and down his back._

_You hoped one day he could see everything you could give him; that the version of luke you loved so much would finally come to fruition._

After telling Luke no several times, you still somehow wound up on the front steps of his frat house. You had a pit in your stomach telling you his last girl is here with him. Twisting the knob and opening the door, you could see the party was already in full swing. A mop of blonde hair started coming to you and you knew who it was before his blue eyes bored into yours. 

“See I knew my constant nagging would pay off,” he yelled over the bass boosted music. Wrapping an arm over your shoulder, he dragged you further in the house, heading to the kitchen. 

Removing his arm, he retreated to his former position. A high-pitched giggle made you glance up, and there she was. Leaning herself further into Luke’s side, laughing at something he whispered in her ear.

You knew this was going to be the reality, but you couldn’t help but think you may have been wrong. Seeing Luke cozied up next to the girl that made him weep on your lap made your blood boil and your stomach queasy.

Mixing your drink far too strong, you took your rage out of the kitchen and out into the middle of the party. Slouching on the couch, you stared at the liquid in your cup, wishing you just stayed home. Lifting the cup to your mouth, you downed over half the alcohol, your face puckering immediately. The cushion next to you dipped and you met a pair of green eyes and a wide smile. You recognized him as one of Luke’s brothers.

“Hey, Ashton, right?” you spoke, leaning closer to him in hopes of being heard.

“In the flesh,” he gestured up and down, making you laugh.

Out of all of Luke’s brothers you met, Ashton was always your favorite. He never failed to make you laugh when you hung out at the house and you were grateful Luke had a friend like him.

You two picked up right where you left off, your laughs booming with the music. You were nearly chest to chest as your conversation progressed, your cares floating away due to the constant buzz in your head.

Still reeling from Ashton’s story, you felt a presence loom over you two. You glanced up, the smile still hurting your cheeks, to see Luke’s stone presence staring at Ashton. 

“Oh, hey man,” Ashton spoke, lifting his hand in a wave.

Luke grunted a hi back before grabbing you by the hand and tugging you up and off the couch. You couldn’t even protest before you reached the crisp air in the backyard.

“Luke, what the fuck?” you hissed, ripping your hand from his vice. 

“What are you doing talking to him? You know how many girls he’s dicked down just this semester?”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “You’re cuddled up with a girl who had you in tears and you’re worried about me having a fucking conversation with one of your brothers nonetheless?”

Luke’s eyes turned to darker shade of blue. “I was just trying to look out for you, sorry for not wanting you to get hurt.”

“Me? Hurt? That’s rich coming from you,” you laughed, knowing Luke wouldn’t know exactly what you meant. “You know what’s hurt Luke? Watching you call me when you need a shoulder to cry on, wanting the answers to the assignment you forgot again, not _me_ talking to _your_ friend.”

You could see his scowl turning into an embarrassed blush. The alcohol started to take over, knowing all your thoughts would be made known tonight. All those months of bottling your emotions inside were beginning to overflow.

“You know I love you right? And not in some platonic sense, I _love_ you, Luke. It kills me to see you with these girls who constantly hurt you and it hurts more knowing I’m only here for a second opinion!”

Your voice grew louder after each sentence, your shoulders shaking. You stared at him, hoping he would say _anything._ His mouth open and closed, his eyes still wide, trying to form a simple sentence.

Chuckling humorlessly, you shrugged. “Whatever, I’m out of here.”

Turning on your heel, hoping he wouldn’t see the tears slowly forming, you took a few steps before a hand reached out to grasp yours.

“Y/n...” he whispered, his own eyes glistening with tears.

“No, Luke, I’m done. I can’t keep playing these _games_ with you. Either you man up or I’m out for good.” 

Pulling your hand out from his, you continued your walk out. His pleads could still be heard behind you, but you knew you couldn’t go back, or else you would be putty in his hands again. 

The wind whipped through your hair as you made the trek back to your apartment, not even bothering to keep the tears at bay anymore. 

The worst part of it all, seeing his eyes light up when you confessed your feelings only made you love him even more.


End file.
